(Maybe) In Another World
by CheesePie
Summary: "follow me and ill lead you down, into the deepest depths of hell un," those are the words i imagine him saying now that ive taken his place on death row. and yet i can't bring myself to be angry. Sasori tells the story of how he was kidnapped by a blonde in drag, and ended up falling in love before being betrayed and left for dead. now with added dragons rated for Yaoi, SasoDei AU


**okay i so couldn't resist writing this, i just couldn't... it was cause of that convo i had with my history teacher that i wrote this... uh.. well, Dragons... yeah, i freaking love dragons.. and Deidara in drag pretending to be a girl... yeah...**

**i probably won't write (post) more of this if it's recieved badly, i'm not even sure if i like it but i like the idea so yeah... oh and i chose the parts how i felt they'd be... Deidara as dragon tamer and Sasori as ignorant villager.. he's out of character here.. but he'll get better (i hopes)**

**Disclaimer: yeah, i don't think i could ever own this...**

* * *

This is the story of a kid named Deidara.

An outlaw wanted by the crown. A dragon tamer. An idiotic genius. Explosive by nature.

He showed me how to live before he sentenced me to my death.

So, why am I telling his story?

Well _that_ in itself is a long story.

You'd probably figure I've known him my entire life but really, it's only been a week or two but in that time… well let's just say he's one amazing kid and leave it at that for now.

Now, not that it's important, but my name is Sasori, I was seventeen years old when I was kidnapped by a blonde in drag. I worked as a blacksmith in a small tourist town away from the capital. My parents were dead and I had no other known relatives.

I hated everybody.

But I was fairly certain that was normal for someone my age.

On the day I met him, there were dragons patrolling the sky and armed guards roaming the village. Yeah, I lived in a world where dragons existed, which is probably something I should've mentioned in the beginning. See, I live in a world that isn't in the past but it's not in the future (because little miss author is too lazy to either come up with a good reason that it's not completely past-like, or to make it completely so.) In fact I don't think you'd recognise us on the earth timeline at all.

But I digress.

I lived in my workshop so I didn't usually leave but the loud roar from above caught my attention and I went outside that morning. Probably a bad little mistake because honestly, some people are just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was all sunshine and rainbows outside, green grass, smiling children, laughing adults, armed and ready-to-kill men prancing along our dusty dirt roads, dragons clouding our skies, guys nailing flyers to trees and to the doors of homes and businesses. One of them even had the nerve to nail a flyer to my door when I was standing right in front of it.

But I guess it was orders from the king and even though I was a self-employed man, I could still understand.

I tore the flimsy piece of paper down once the guard was gone and read it. In big red letters up the top, the poster said _WANTED!_

Below those words was a drawn picture of a blue eyed blonde woman wearing a scowl that seemed unbefitting of her pretty features.

At the bottom in small black writing it said _wanted for crimes against the crown. $5000 reward if found dead, $10000 if found alive._

The crown had put out a reward for this woman? That seemed wrong. But if they had somehow let her escape, all I could do was laugh. She didn't look too dangerous or anything, after all.

I wouldn't assist them in finding her though, like some of the more desperate, obedient villagers might. I had never taken a side when it came to things like this.

"Distasteful right, un?"

I turned around to see a woman in a red cloak – even though it was summer – with a ragged, faded purple dress beneath, she had black hair, a fringe that covered her eyes and a bitter little smile it was almost as though she knew something I didn't. It was rather unnerving, along with the way she was cradling a bird in one of her hands, her fingernails painted black, she looked almost like a witch.

She was referring to the poster I had just torn down. Evidently she thought the same way I did.

"I don't know. Is she dead or something?"

For a moment, it seemed a little like the woman was frowning but she answered nonetheless.

"Innocent I heard, un," she murmured.

It wouldn't surprise me if she was. It wasn't like the crown had never wrongfully punished anybody.

"You know her?" I asked. I was trying to make small talk though I usually didn't even spare a glance at the tourists, there was something scary about this one that kept me talking.

"You could say that un," she whispered, stroking the bird softly. She looked up at the sky, cringing slightly as another roar resounded through the sky. "Fixer, un?" she asked me. She looked up at the sign above my door.

"No, but I can fix things if you've got something broken," I told her.

She smiled almost sweetly at me and said, "I'll keep that in mind for later un. But I have to go fix this bird, poor thing got a broken wing," another smile, "I don't suppose you'd be able to help?"

I shook my head, "sorry, I'm a blacksmith, not a doctor."

"That's alright un, I think I'd be able to handle it alone."

She was a strange lady that was for sure. Not the sort you'd usually find around here. And a doctor apparently, or at least some sort of medical enthusiast.

Well, if not then I certainly felt bad for that bird.

I went back to my workshop when she was gone, I had things to build, orders to fill, people to see – unfortunately – so my day was packed. Well, as packed as it really could be but there wasn't necessarily much for me to really do.

In all honesty, I led a very straight forward life where nothing ever happened.

The most exciting thing that had happened to me in the last five years, in fact, was this criminal thing, which was actually quite sad when you thought about it for two reasons; one, it wasn't actually happening to _me_ and two, it probably wouldn't go anywhere. If that girl was smart enough to break out of one of the crown's prisons, she probably wasn't going to be roaming the streets without at least a pretty good disguise.

Knowing that, I really should've paid closer attention to the details of my morning, but I didn't necessarily think it was important. Because honestly, how often do things like this happen?

Okay, in my world, things like this happen a lot more then they probably should, but still how was I to know?

The guards seemed to be getting a little desperate by lunchtime; they started checking people's homes, including mine. The invasions of privacy annoyed me thoroughly because why would I be keeping a little blonde stowaway here? Okay well obviously there were several reasons why somebody _would_ but the point is that I _wasn't_.

Anyway, I wasn't sure why I cared though I thought maybe it was something to do with what that girl had said earlier, but I tricked the guards into telling me a bit about what had happened.

Apparently the woman's name was Deidara Iwa, she'd escaped the death penalty from a prison offshore about two nights ago. Her dragon had also gone missing but both were believed to be somewhere in the area.

I didn't know it was possible to hide a dragon, even in forests as thick as the ones surrounding us, but again, if she was smart enough to escape prison. _Especially_ one of those off-shore death row prisons. I'd never seen one before but I heard stories all the time of how horrible they were. I could only imagine what she must've been through.

When they caught her again, she'd be taken to the capital and made an example of. Yeah, they had something special planned for her apparently, which I didn't know how to feel about, and so I made myself not care at all.

When the guards left, it was as though nothing had happened at all. They'd made a mess of a messy place so it was as though they'd had no real effect and I continued on with my day until it ended.

Slowly the guards began to stop their patrolling. They'd set up camp somewhere out of the village and retreated for the time being, as did the dragons and that was about the time I got the urge to venture back outside. I really couldn't explain why but I wasn't at all surprised when I saw her again, kneeling a few metres from my building, stroking a bloodied rabbit, wearing an almost sullen look on her face.

It was getting dark out and not many people were roaming around, especially not around this part of the village and it was very, very quiet so I could hear the exact words that came out of her pretty mouth.

"It's alright rabbit un," she whispered. "Some people are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I understand what that's like un."

It was sort of like saying those words caused her physical pain and she cringed each time her hand ran over the ears and down where blood was beginning to clot.

"It's a shame un, you really are a pretty bunny. But I can't leave you like this and I have no time to fix you," the last time her hand ran down the rabbit, I watched as her wrist bent slightly and I heard a _crack_ signalling she had snapped it's neck.

Wow. If that wasn't slightly scary…

"Fixer un," she said, not looking up. Her expression suggested she was mourning over the loss of the rabbit, though it also seemed as if she had only met with it a moment ago. "Do you fix dead bunnies un?"

"I'm sorry miss," I told her, "but I don't fix live ones either."

She sniffed, "it's a shame un. I really hate to see an animal die."

"You're acting like it was your brother," I commented dryly, not expecting much to come from it.

She shook her head. "No, my brother was much easier to kill un," she said. She rose to her feet slowly, leaving the limp rabbit body on the ground, "it's a lot easier to kill a person I think, especially when you have no other option."

Again, I want to empathise how scary she was becoming. And she was advancing towards me, her delicate little steps and red cloak making her seem like a beautifully frightening ambassador of death.

"You're a murderer?" I asked, backing up slightly.

"Call me what you will un, it wasn't in cold blood," she was close enough now that she could whisper it to me and I would still hear. I felt icy panic sink into me as that hand of hers, already drenched in red, reached for me, "and this won't be either un."

All she had to do was touch me – albeit, it was the sort of touch that made you think the person behind it was a body-building freak – and I was out. As I crumbled, stumbled to the ground at her feet, I saw her smile return and the gleaming glitter of blue eyes.

* * *

"Sparky un!"

The voice seemed out of place.

Was it a dream?

No I highly doubted that. The voice seemed familiar and I'd never had a recurring dream in my life, of that I was sure.

"Sparky un, goddammit! Next time we need to kidnap somebody, you can dress like a damn girl and go into a village full of crowns men and kidnap him! Do you know how long it's going to take me to get this soot out of my hair, un?!"

The only reply to those words was a roar.

"Don't you use that tone with me sparky un!" the voice yelled, "I haven't slept in three freaking days and between breaking you out of prison and dragging this guy through the forest, I'm about ready to quit!"

I risked opening my eyes, only to see the dull blue of the morning sky, encased by the dark green of the forests. What the hell was I doing in the forests? I didn't usually leave my workshop, let alone the freaking village!

Then I noticed that I was tied up, bound to something and I couldn't move my arms. And I remembered slowly that creepy tourist girl from the village. Had she brought me here?

I began to panic and pull at the ropes binding me but it only helped to scratch up my wrists.

"Sh sparky un, he's awake," that voice said softly.

The next thing I knew, she was in my line of sight.

The only thing that told me it was the same girl was the cloak. Her hair was now a dirty blonde colour, the bulk of soot having been removed but not entirely. Her fringe was moved out of the way to reveal the most stunning blue eyes you could imagine; the type you could lose yourself in until it was too late to try and save your own life. And she had one hell of a smile on her face.

I spoke first. "Miss, I don't know why you've brought me here, but –"

She put her hand up to stop me right then, a frown marring her face, it didn't suit her. "I'm going to stop you right there un. I went along with it in the village because correcting you doesn't look good. But I'm a freaking boy, un!"

Oh. Well that's awkward.

And gross.

I had just been thinking about how pretty she was! And even now, he's still prettier than all the local girls in my village!

"Ha-ha, look at his face Sparky un! He though I was a girl!" then she – _he_ whatever – frowned, "I don't know whether to take that as a complement to my acting or an insult to my face, un."

Well really it wasn't either although I would find out later just how good his acting was.

"But you… you're wearing a dress!" I protested helplessly.

I felt as though the world had gone mad.

"Okay well what kind of actor would I be if I didn't come in costume?" he asked. "and besides, I had barely little choice, all things considered. I barely made it out of that dreadful place with my skin let alone clothes, un."

Then I realised something. Something I should've realised immediately.

"You're Deidara Iwa?"

He smirked, "sure am, un," he said. A roar resounded through the air which wiped that look right off. "Fixer un I really don't have time for small talk right now –"

"Because you're being chased?" I asked, not at all curious because I _knew_ he was. And I wasn't happy that I'd been involved.

Deidara sighed, "Un, you're really going to do this right now?" he asked. "Because you're right, I am and I have no time for sitting around and explaining to you why I'm innocent –"

"Innocent?" I scoffed, feeling rather mean that morning, "I highly doubt it. And if you're not guilty of what they're charging you for, you're at least guilty of kidnaping."

He growled, "I needed your help un!"

"And so you kidnapped me?"

Another roar echoed through the sky. They were getting closer and by the sounds of it, they would be here soon.

Deidara had had enough playing around and got down really close, giving me a dangerous look that really didn't seem right with those eyes of his, but fit his behaviour perfectly.

"Do you want to die fixer, un?" he asked, "because if they see you down here with me, they'll kill you."

"Alright, alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Fix my dragon, un."

I rolled my eyes. We'd already gone through this back in the village. "I already told you; I don't fix animals. Can't you do it yourself?"

He shook his head, "believe me un, if it was something physical then I could fix it no problem but I need you to… ugh, just look," before I could blink he'd drawn a knife and tore through the ropes impatiently, "damn I really have no time for this un. I was meant to be back in the air by now!"

Freed, I attempted to stand, failing the first few times due to sleeping limbs; I rubbed my wrists when I finally made it up. They were red and sore and my body ached from being in the same position for hours. I stretched even though it hurt and I looked suddenly towards the sound of rattling chains.

A dragon. Big, yellow and bound. It's huge claws and paws were free, it's mouth had little space to open and it was chained up, wings unmoving and trapped at its side. It's spine had long, pointed spikes running along it, breaking past the bright yellow scales.

It was bright, beautiful and terrifying all at the same time.

"Sparky un, this is fixer. He's going to help us," Deidara said cheerfully, running his hand over his sullen dragon's nose.

"My name's not fixer," I grumbled. And I never said I would help. But I would anyway, because I was an idiot. "I can't break these without tools."

"I figured un," he said, pointing towards the ground where a set of tools from my workshop lay.

He had thought ahead?

But he had broken out of prison, snuck into a crown-controlled village and kidnapped a blacksmith. He was smart, resourceful and tricky. So far, anyway. He would display much worse traits yet.

"Okay brat, I'll help you out just this once, since you went to all this trouble."

I was breaking a sort of a personal rule here, but I couldn't help but admire his fighting spirit.

"Brat? Un, that's sort of got a ring to it, doesn't it?"

And he was weird, too.

Sparky – that was its name, apparently – stretched appreciatively as I freed its wings. I knew what it was like to be stuck in such a position for a while, as I had recently learned, so I could understand it's relief as it spread it's leathery wings and roared.

_Hiccup!_

A burst of fire filled the air suddenly and Sparky jumped back, either shocked or excited. It was a good thing I'd already gotten the chains off or I'd be forced to flee the scene rather than finish my task.

Deidara laughed, "hey un, you're getting better at that!" he said. But the moment was short lived as a sudden roar broke thought the sky and a pair of red dragons made themselves visible. It was clear they had spotted us, they were hovering above now, preparing to take a nose-dive.

"Oh shit un," Deidara said, running a hand through darkened blonde locks. "Sparky un you ready to fly?"

Sparky made a noise that sounded like a baby gurgling.

"Great un, we still have a chance," then he displayed a previously dormant edge of crazy and pulled his knife on me. "You'll be killed unless you do what I say un. We're going to fly out of here and if you're lucky, I'll let you off in the next town."

I backed up until I had my back against Sparky's cold yellow scales. I was scared – of course I was – and far from home, there were dragons diving for us – yes, they'd started to dive now – and I had no other choices. But still, a feeble argument slipped off my tongue.

"I've never left the village, don't know how!" I said.

Even as these words were said, I was being helped up onto the dragons back by Deidara who was already in position to fly. I knew that the dragon riders up there had already seen me so it was no use trying to escape back to the village.

He smirked at me, another look that didn't fit his features, he said, "well you learn something new every day un. Today's lesson is how no to be a chicken," he paused to whisper something to Sparky and said, "follow me to your learning area."

When we took off into the air, I thought I was going to be sick. It was harder then I originally thought it would be to keep straight but it seemed those weird spikes were a bit of help, but my stomach churched with every turn. I had no idea how people did this sort of thing on the daily. It was cold, the air was so thin and the other two dragons were on our tail, advancing fast as we were suddenly gliding over the forest.

I saw my village and contemplated jumping down into it, but the chance was gone as soon as it arose; besides I was too scared and that stupid place just wasn't worth it.

At that point, I was kicking myself for ever leaving the house. What had I been thinking?! Now I was being kidnapped by a crazy blonde and his stupid yellow dragon, both of whom were criminals. Oh god, I had aided a criminal. The crown would have my head for this!

But still, there was something about the way he looked, the wind in his hair, whipping it around like a dirty, broken halo, a smile threatening to smash the lines between sanity and rational thinking, and a gleam in his blue eyes that said, this was where he was meant to be.

"Run, run as fast as you can!" he sang, reminding me instantly of the gingerbread man, "you'll never catch me, I'm too smart a man!" and that little bit of arrogance reminded me of Peter Pan.

He cackled excitedly as we took a dive off of a cliff, plummeting towards the ground and pulling up at the very last possible moment.

And again I felt like I would be sick.

We glided atop a river, Sparky's feet digging up water and spraying it everywhere. The two others were still after us but it seemed he had a plan to lose them and I was getting increasingly worried as the cliffs around us began to grow narrower. The fastest way would be to push on through anyway but the smart thing to do would be to head up.

He was clearly smart but that edge of crazy was in control at this point.

"Fixer un!" I heard him call out past the rush of air and the spray of water, "try not to die, this is where it gets fun!"

Fun.

Sure.

Sparky turned completely sideways and it was a struggle not to scream. Not that it mattered; Deidara certainly didn't hold off.

Sparky's wing cut through the water, spraying it up everywhere. I couldn't breathe without choking the air back out and finally, it stopped.

We were on the other side.

Sparky flipped upside down then straightened up and we flew.

We'd lost the men chasing us for now and there was a whole valley of green ahead of us, a silver of blue cutting through and a waterfall crashing right below us. It was a long way down and I was glad I was safe. There were mountains barely visible in the distance, very, very, far away.

"Sparky, down un. They'll think we flew and they'll peruse us towards the mountains, meanwhile we'll be down there," he pointed to a spot by the waterfall and his dragon seemed to nod before diving down.

It wasn't until we stopped completely, that I jumped – fell, whatever – down and was sick.

"Oh, that's disgusting, un," Deidara said, jumping down elegantly. "Sparky un, stealth mode. Fixer un, clean that up. oh and dragon un, you better hope this shit comes out of my hair."

Following orders down to the letter, Sparky – who upon comparison to the others, seemed to be a bit of a small dragon – hid in the tall greenery around us. Meanwhile, I watched the red cloak Deidara was wearing, slip to the ground into a neat pile that looked almost like a puddle of blood.

It wasn't until he started to remove the dress, that I spoke.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him in shock – and slight horror that I couldn't look away.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm dirty un, there's a waterfall right there. Unless you got a better idea for getting prison stench off of my skin?" at this point, he gave me an almost suggestive look.

"No it's just…" I was going to say, _that's not very lady like_ but I felt like that wouldn't earn me many points with him. And seeing as how I was basically his hostage until the next town, I figured I should at least try to stay alive.

He pointed at a tree, "time out, un. Ten minutes. Get ready for moving on because we can't stay here."

Begrudgingly, I did as I was told.

About fifteen minutes after that, we moved on. I thought that although his hair was sopping wet, it looked good… better than it had when he tricked me into thinking he was a woman.

We walked for hours on end. Because apparently we couldn't fly lest we be caught and killed. So we walked through miles and miles of thick forest. What would've been a few hours in the air would be two days on foot.

And when it was finally time to set up camp for the night, Deidara demonstrated one of the strange things he had taught his dragon; rabbit hunting. And although Deidara clearly hated to kill rabbits, he said it was one of the easiest things he had ever done to survive.

Then night fell and it was time to go to sleep. Deidara smiled kindly at Sasori and said, "fixer un –"

"My name's Sasori, brat," I corrected him. I was sick of his little nickname for me.

Again, he smiled, "_Sasori_ un, I'm afraid you'll have to put up with this for a while," and he held out a length of rope. "There really is no other choice, un."

I gave him a disbelieving look and said, "no way I'm not letting you tie me up again, what the hell kind of guy do you think I am?!"

And about thirty seconds later when he had my wrists tied behind my back he laughed lightly and said, "The kind who either can't or won't fight back, un."

With no more words to say, he climbed the tree I was tied to. I didn't hear much after that before I fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
